Returning To You
by Raksha Souza
Summary: Zach has been missing for 13 years Cammie had triplets after he left. Now that he is back is she married and are the kids his? Will they welcome him home or turn him away? Christmas Special!


Returning

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**THIS STARTS OF AS A CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT WHEN THE KIDS ARE ALL THRITEEEN AND IN FUTURE CHAPTERS TO COME YOU WILL SEE HOW ZACH DEELS WITH THIS ADDITION TO HIS FAMILY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

Zach has been M.I.A for 13 years well 13 years from tomorrow I sighed and walked to my first daughter's room. Zarinda Cameron Morgan Goode I named her Zarinda that way everyone would remember Zach. Zach I missed him so much everyday just looking at my kids would remind me of him I sighed and opened the door to find Kyrel and Teri playing with her. Teri and Kyrel are Grant and Bex's 4 year old daughter and son. Teri was tall she had long black hair, brown eyes and extremely beautiful and her brother Kyrel had dark brown hair, blue eyes and he was looked extremely bored,

"Hey," I greeted them and they both looked up from playing with Barbie's,

"Aunt Cammie!" Teri yelled giving me a big Bex-like hug,

"Hey you playing Barbie's with Zara?" I asked and Zara smiled at me she loved hanging with her cousins unlike her other sister Anita Abigail Rachel Goode who was always held back refined from everyone much like myself when I was her age. Because of her sisters popularity she was as well the two of them were inseparable but they were total opposites where Zarinda was out there Anita held herself away Zarinda cringed from a fight and Anita jumped right in she even protected her sister from unwanted guys. Anita had black hair and bright blue eyes and Zarinda had washed out blonde hair and dark green eyes,

"Yea I love playing Barbie's with Zara!" I smiled at the two of them turning to Kyrel,

"You want to go see what Leon's doing?" I asked him and he nodded eagerly so I took him down the hall to my sons room as usual my sons teenage angst music blared from the speakers. It had always been hard for Leon when I told him what happened to his father the girls took the true story badly Anita more than Zara who just looked sad and said she wished she had known him I did too I wished everyday that Zach would return to us that he could see the family we'd made. I still held his promise to return to this day Bex and Liz thought I was crazy and Macey thought it was sweet but she warned me that my beauty days were running out. Leon Zachary Matthew Goode was his full name Leon had dark brown hair with golden brown natural streaks his eyes I loved his eyes they were green with rims and of blue on both ends small gold flecks inside. I would always call him my pretty eyed boy and he would always glare and look away from me, "Leon?"

"What!" he yelled over his music,

"Can you turn that racket down?" I asked and the music went down a little sighing I let it slide, "Kyrel is here." I told him and the door opened to show my son he smiled at Kyrel all my kids loved there cousins yes my son was secluded at school not one of the popular kids he had his own group of 'emos' but I knew those kids my sons whole life they'd all been friend since kindergarten none of them were true emo's they just didn't hang out with other kids. Leon was accepted by the popular kids when he started to kick other kids asses at sports like basketball, soccer, football and wrestling for a scrawny kid he'd done extremely well and he told me one day that they wanted him to hang with him but he didn't want to. My advise was do what ever you want and he'd sighed telling me I was no help but I wasn't supposed to make the decision he was and he'd chosen his friends the ones he'd always known and the others did hang with him when they wanted too and he even brought a few of them home after sports. Leon was my hardest kid to control his temper flared at random times and getting him to listen forget it I thought at first it was Men at Woman Syndrome but I guess I was wrong. Leon was nice to family and friends but he could be very rude to others,

"Hey little man," Leon smirked yes he inherited the Goode smirk as did Anita thank the lord Lucinda just had my innocent smile, "come on in."

"Awesome can you show me that car collection again!" Kyrel asked and Leon laughed smiling at him watching him intensely,

"Sure but remember-"

"Look don't touch I know!" Kyrel complained tripping backwards over Leon's homework,

"Careful!" Leon scolded closing his door on me with his fathers signature smirk,

"Bex!" I called and I watched as Anita's door opened,

"Aunt Bex is here?" she asked and I nodded watching as she ran down the stairs I followed her down,

"Hey Cam, Ani," Anita smiled hugging Bex,

"I can do it now Auntie I flipped Leon right over my head!" Anita smiled up at Bex, "can I show you?" She asked and Bex nodded,

"On Grant please Ani," I called to her not wanting to give away that Bex and Grant had another baby on board only Macey, Liz, Grant, Bex and I knew that and we promised not to tell anymore though Grant complained that he wasn't allowed to tell his friends we cleared his mind fairly fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

"Yes Sir," I replied to the Director I'd woken up 16 hours 14 minutes and 37 seconds ago but really who's counting, "can I go see my girlfriend now?" I asked and the Director smiled,

"She moved,"

"Oh," my mind circled then did she move in with another guy did they have kids was she happy it's been 13 years so much happens in 13 years we were 13 then and now were 29,

"Here's the address and good luck," he smiled larger and my heart froze over had she really remarried the only thing that had gotten me through my mothers torture was her. Cammie. My beautiful girlfriend I was planning to marry her in our twenties obviously that hadn't happened by now she probably had kids. Had she missed me had she cried was she still waiting for me? "go to her Zachary." I nodded at the Director and got in the car they'd given to me I looked at he address and drove there in under 30 minutes flat when usually it would take about an hour I passed a high school 5 minutes before arriving and I realized once again that she'd have kids. Sighing I flipped my phone open (they'd gotten me a new Samsung Touch) and I noticed the date Christmas. I pulled the ring from my back pocket I'd tied it to my shoelace when I was at the C.O.C base so I wouldn't lose it. I'd found it half way through my mission it was so pretty I knew that if I was ever to propose I had to use that ring. It was simple just a silver diamond in-between to little ones on a silver band I pulled up in front of the house and stepped out of the vehicle,

"This is it Zach this is when you see Cammie again." I went to the door and hesitated what if she was married? I snuck around the house peering through windows to find her and when I did she took my breath away she was singing You Found Me by Nickelback while playing the piano. Her voice struck my heart and I almost cried right then and there I had missed my Gallagher Girl more than ever when I was away. I watched as Bex sat beside her rubbing her back and a random guy walked in smiling at them Bex flipped him the bird and Macey came in wrapping her arms around said guy and he smiled down at her placing a hand on her huge stomach. I let out a breath I hadn't know I had been holding so that guy wasn't Cammie's husband/boyfriend didn't mean she didn't have one Grant came in then with Liz who was smiling at a tallish boy who was nodding at her Jonas followed and I inspected the boy more he looked a lot like the Liz and Jonas the longer I looked,

"Girls! Boys!" Cammie yelled from the piano,

"What!" Came a fast reply,

"Caroling time!" Cammie yelled back,

"Do I have to!" A girls voice replied and another pipped up,

"Oh shush Ani you always love this part of Christmas make a good example for Teri!" I watched as two kids young ones a boy and a girl came running down and ran into Grants arms screaming 'Daddy' I smiled they looked just like Bex and Grant and by the way they hugged Grant they must have been strong like them as well,

"Hey mom," I watched as a tall boy kissed Cammie's cheek and she smiled at him, "sorry bout earlier." She nodded,

"Are you going to play for me Leon?" Macey asked and Leon shook his head,

"Leon playing the piano makes you gay," I watched a girl with Cammie's blonde hair come down the stairs what surprised me were the eyes her eyes were the ones I looked at in the mirror my green. I looked back at Leon who as glaring at her I didn't see any of me in him until he smirked my smirk,

"Your just jealous I can play sis," he retorted and I smiled Leon had his mothers attitude alright,

"Guys shut it will you!" Another girl came down she had my black hair and Cammie's blue eyes, "oh hey hun!" She smirked and walked over to Jonas and Liz's son sitting on his lap,

"Ouch my poor innocent eyes there burning!" the blonde complained,

"Zara be quiet I am just sitting on Orin's lap!"

"Sure Anita you weren't gonna do anything else,"

"Girls please!" Cammie cut in,

"Aunt Cammie," I watched Grants daughter walk over to where Cammie sat on the piano bench,

"Yes Teri?" She asked and I smiled,

"I want to learn to pay pano," she spoke and Cammie smiled,

"Me too!" the boy jumped up running over to Leon, "Leon cam teach me righ papa!" The boy asked and Leon smirked at Cammie who sighed I saw sadness fill her eyes as she looked away Leon frowned before looking down at the boy,

"Sure Kyrel I'll teach you and Teri,"

"Rea-wy?" Teri asked and he nodded. I stood up then and walked over to the door ringing the doorbell,

"I'll get it!" I heard Bex call and the door opened she stared at me for a second before slamming the door,

"Bex who's there?" Cammie asked from the other side of the door,

"No one my imagination," I rang the doorbell again and heard Cammie sigh,

"Bex move aside please," the door opened and I watched Cammie freeze, "Zach." My name was whispered and I smirked,

"Hey Gallagher Girl miss me?" She gasped and her eyes started to fill with tears so I opened my arms and she walked into them I hugged her close to me burying my face into her hair breathing in her scent, "cause I missed you ever second you were on my mind." I told her and her body shook with violent sobs,

"I…miss….too…..love…..Zach." I managed some words out through her mumbles and sobs,

"Nothing to see here!" Bex called and I looked up too see people trying to see us around Bex but I didn't care as I pulled Cammie's face up to look in mine and kissed her,

"I love you Gallagher Girl I'm home now." I told her and she gripped me harder and tried to smile,

"I told them you'd be back." She whispered and kissed my quick,

"Cammie," I looked up to see Macey standing their arms crossed,

"Hey Mace," I called and she nodded her head at me so I let go of Cammie and hugged her much to her surprise, " I kind of missed you. Congrats by the way." She smiled and replied,

"I kind of missed you too Goode," I smiled and hugged Bex next then Liz and Jonas gave me a manly hug I looked to Grant who grinned,

"Where have you been man!" he scolded before giving me a hug,

"Goode?" I looked behind everyone to see the girl from before her blue eyes and shocking black hair, "Goode?" She repeated and I nodded her eyes started to fill with tears and she backed away slightly,

"Mom?" I looked over to Leon to see him looking at Cammie who looked at me,

"Guys can we have a moment?" she asked and everyone nodded,

"I'm Nick Macey's fiancé," he told me and I smiled shaking his hand,

"Zach, Zachary Goode but I'm sure you knew that." He smiled and walked in with Macey, "so you have kids?" She nodded,

"Triplets,"

"Wow," I pulled her too me, and she rested her head on my chest,

"They're thirteen," she whispered and my body tensed, "they're yours." The words took forever to program in my head and I turned back to the closed door,

"Can I meet them?" I asked and Cammie nodded,

"Guys can you send the rascals out?" Cammie yelled and I heard Bex laugh,

"Sure thing Cams," soon I watched Leon and Zara walk out Cammie rolled her eyes and turned to me,

"Guys this is Zach," she introduced me, "your father."

"Daddy!" Zara squealed and ran at me, "oh Dad your really alive." She whispered and I hugged her back it just felt so, well so right.

"Zach this is Zarinda we all call her Zara,"

"Zarinda Cameron Morgan Goode and this is Leon Zachery Matthew Goode," she went to continue but Leon walked forwards before she could Leon was a mixture of Cammie and I that was easy to see black hair blonde streaks green blue eyes with gold flecks,

"So you're my dad?" he asked and Cammie nodded, "cool." Was all he said,

"I call him my pretty eyed boy," Cammie whispered,

"Mom!" Leon complained, "You're ruining my image." Zara laughed then,

"Yeah emo boy."

"Zara!" I scolded and she jumped a foot putting an arm around Cammie's waist I smiled,

"You're enjoying the authority aren't you," she teased,

"Maybe a little," I smirked and Leon smirked as well causing Cammie and Zara to pout, "where's my last daughter?"

"Up here," I looked up to see her jump down from the roof beside Zara, "and I'm called Ani!" She growled,

"Just like you," I told Cammie who smiled,

"Her full name is Anita Abigail Rachel Goode," Zara informed me and I smirked,

"I like the names," I whispered in Cammie's ear before walking over to Leon and pulling him in for a hug he hugged me back and Zara awe'd in the background. Pulling back I looked at Anita I walked over to her and she glared up at me leaning down I went to hug her and suddenly I was laying on my back Anita smiling over me,

"That was so cool!" Zara exclaimed and Anita shrugged,

"Anita!" Cammie scolded and Anita shrunk I grabbed her ankle tugging and flipping in the air so she landed on her front on the grass while I landed on my feet she turned over and looked up at me,

"Woah!" she managed out, "can you show me that?" She asked and I nodded,

"Anytime you want we can train,"

"Really?" she asked and I nodded, "mom barely has time she's always working Auntie Bex usually teaches me and Leon Zara doesn't like fighting." I looked at my blonde daughter,

"She better learn to cause I'm teaching all three of you."

"But Daddy!" Zara started to complain,

"Shush Z I am teaching you Ani and Leon." Zara went quiet and smiled,

"Oh my gosh the most important gossip is about me!" she squealed and started to run off,

"Well guess no more you sure your father is missing and he didn't just leave you jokes anymore huh Lee?" Ani teased Leon who smiled,

"Guess not." He helped his sister up and they both hugged me before heading inside,

"Look who's got everyone wrapped around his finger." Cammie teased and two figures came running out,

"Uncle Zach is that rea-wy you!" one squealed and I nodded, "Uncwy Zachy!"

"Uwnkle Zachy my namm is Teri!" the girl told me, "awnd my brotha namm is Kyrel." I picked her and her brother up,

"Oh really and your parents are?" I teased,

"Mama and Papa,"

"Teri, Kyrel don't run off like that!" Bex scolded taking Teri from me and Grant took Kyrel,

"Sowy Mama we wanna mett Uwnkle Zachy!" I saw Cammie roll her eyes and drag me in,

"This is Jonas and Liz's son Orin he and Anita have been dating for 2 years is it?" she asked and Orin blushed,

"Three miss," he replied and Liz smiled,

"So cute friends becoming lovers," she sighed and Jonas smiled at her Orin just blushed more,

"I should uh go um see her now!" he ran up the stairs and I watched him,

"Are they..?" I asked Jonas who shrugged Cammie sighed,

"If I only knew what went on in that girls mind," she complained and I followed him up the stairs I opened the first door to find Leon on his bed his room was a disaster and he was working at his desk,

"Hey dad," he greeted not turning around,

"Bye son." I replied closing the door the next was Zara's who was singing and sewing dresses the next was a guest and across from that was Cammie and I guess it was my room too. I found Orin and Anita on her bed talking about,

"Apparently the humpback can travel so fast, oh hey daddy," she greeted me,

"Hey you too are um okay here?" I asked and Anita smirked,

"Calm yourself dad that's gross," she turned back over and I backed out of the room Cammie was at the end of the hall laughing at me,

"There thirteen Zach," she teased me and I rolled my eyes,

"She's my daughter Cammie." I walked over to her then and kissed her long and hard, "merry me Cammie." I asked her slipping the ring onto her finger,

"What!" she pulled back and looked at the ring and kissed me long and hard,

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes!" she yelled and I kissed her just to shut her up. Okay not just to shut her up but you know what I mean.


End file.
